Teddy Bears and Treasure
by Demyx.dreams.of.a.musician
Summary: [Oneshot,SasukeNaruto] Naruto asks Sasuke if there was something he treasures, and in turn talks about a special something that he consideres his treasure. SasuNaru. [NOTE:Sasuke and Naruto are around 17, but I failed to mention it in the actual story.]


**A/n: **Hmm.. I apologize in advanced for the fact that Sasuke and Naruto, mostly Sasuke, are totally OOC. I had a hard time keeping them in character, but this is a yaoi and can't be helped, plus the fact that I wrote this at like 11:00 p.m. two or three days ago.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Teddy Bears and Treasure**

Ocean blue eyes gazed out toward the horizon, a cool breeze stirring the lush green grass on the cliff they sat on. Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs, which he had brought up to his chest, and turned to the figure next to him. "Ne, Sasuke-teme," he said, returning his attention to the orange glow before them, "do you have something you treasure?"

The raven-haired boy turned, dark eyes fixed on the blonde's face. He shrugged, "I don't know. Why?"

Naruto shrugged and smiled, "I'm not sure," a sigh escaped his lips, gaze focused on the sunset, "I just suddenly remembered something."

Sasuke remained silent, waiting for his friend to continue.

"When I was little I had this teddy bear." the blonde chuckled, resting his chin on his knees. "I called him Mr. Scruffy. I guess it was because he looked so... well, scruffy. I think you've seen him before. He's black and fuzzy, and he has thins bright orange scarf around his neck."

"Hmm, you mean that old raggedy doll you used to carry around?"

"Hey!" the blonde huffed, "He may have been old, but Mr. Scruffy was _not_ a ragedy doll."

Sasuke just grinned, "Whatever you say dobe."

Naruto scowled at the use of the nickname, but continued his story. "Anyways, he was treasure, still is I guess, but I.. lost him a few years ago. Iruka-sensei told me that it was a gift from my parents when I was born. Just for that it kind of automatically made it my treasure. But it was more than that, because I never got to meet them, my parents. Mr. Scruffy was the only connection I had to them."

He paused, closing his eyes as another breeze blew its way past them. Dark eyes were still focused on the Naruto's face, but now they were warm and gentle. Something rarely seen from the young boy.

"Another thing is that, Mr. Scruffy was the only friend I had. I mean other than Iruka-sensei, but he had his own life, being a teacher and all, and couldn't always be around. Mr. Scruffy was the only one I could talk to, he was the only one I had." a tanned hand raked through blonde hair, "He was my best friend for years and the only one I could turn to. Then I met you and Sakura-chan."

Naruto turned and smiled, blue eyes shining. The raven-haired teen managed a small smile, and ruffled his friend's hair.

"You're so corny, dobe." he grinned playfully. "So, how exactly did you lose, uh, Mr. Scruffy?"

Slim shoulders were lifted in a shrug, "I didn't lose him, not exactly. I was in the park one afternoon, when I was 10 I think, and Mr. Scruffy was in my knapsack, The other kids took him from me." he let out a slow breath and gazed at his feet. "They started playing tug-o-war with him. I tried to get him back, but three or four of them were holding me back. Eventually one of his arms ripped off and they just tossed him in this big metal bin, that had a fire going inside of it. And just like that, he was gone. Many people would probably say that I could just buy a new bear, but Mr. scruffy was different. He meant a lot to me..."

Sasuke couldn't for the life of him figure out what to say. Instead he did the only thing that came to mind. In a rare display of affection, the teen scooted over to his best friend and placed an arm around his shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, his gaze trained on the ground. the early evening sun cast a pink-ish purple glow near the horizon. The blonde was on his way home from having dinner at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop with Iruka.

When he arrived outside his door, he jumped at the sound of a voice coming from the shadows.

It's not healthy to talk to yourself dobe." Sasuke stepped into the light. "People will think you're crazy."

"What do you want teme?" the blonde pulled out his keys, glaring at the pale teen, "Aren't you supposed to be helping Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei tonight?"

"We finished early, so I left as soon as we were done." he shrugged, leaning casually on the wall and waited as his friend unlocked the door.

"Right and... So what exactly are you doing here?" leading the way inside, Naruto flicked on the lights, shrugging of his jacket and carelessly tossing it on the back of a chair."

Sasuke merely shrugged in response, earning him death glares from the irritated blonde. He followed Naruto into the kitchen and held out a dark blue bag, "Here."

Puzzled, Naruto stared, shifting his gaze from the boy to the package, which he wasn't aware Sasuke had. "Uh, What is it?"

"Open it." he thrust the bag across the table to the blonde.

Pulling out a chair, Naruto sat and placed the bag in his lap. Sasuke walked to stand beside his friend. Trembling fingers untied the bow, and reached inside.

Bright blue eyes widened in shock as Naruto pulled out a fuzzy black teddy bear. It look exactly like Mr. Scruffy, only new. It even had the bright orange scarf around its neck. A note was tied to one of it's paws, and the blonde slowly untied the ribbon and began to read:

_I know nothing can ever replace Mr. Scruffy and how much he means to you.  
This isn't meant to replace him in any way, and to prove that I took the  
pleasure of naming him for you... I called him Mr. Cuddlez. The name  
suits him, I think, with him being squishy and all... _

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that he can be another treasure, if you  
want him to be. This is my gift to you, and as corny as it sounds, it's  
true. So, you wanted know what my treasure was right? Ask me again if you  
still want to know...

Sasuke.

Naruto's heart did a small leap inside his chest, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to speak. He looked up to find Sasuke staring at him intently, a smile grazing his lips.

"So, uh, what's you're treasure?" he asked standing slowly.

"It's not _what_, it's _who_." Confused the blonde just stared, blue eyes focused on dark ones. Sasuke closed the gap between them. Naruto blinked several times and clutched the stuffed animal as Sasuke tipped his chin up and gently placed his lips on his.

Naruto felt heat rise up from his belly all they way to his face. Slowly Sasuke backed away, watching the expressions on the other boy's face. Smiling he said, "_You_ are my treasure, Naruto."

Speechless, Naruto just smiled, tears threatening to spill. He moved to where Sasuke stood and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. "Do you mind if I change Mr. Cuddlez' name?"

"He's yours. Name him what you want."

"Okay, then. I dub thee Chibi Sasuke-teme." Naruto giggled as he held out the bear at arms length.

Sasuke blinked, "You're naming it after me?"

"Of course silly. You're my treasure too." Naruto planted a quick kiss on one pale cheek, then looked up with cheerful eyes and a wide grin.

Sasuke chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blonde, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You'll always be my treasure Sasuke-teme. Thank you."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n: **Hope you liked it! nn


End file.
